


StageFright? Sabotage!

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: I have no idea how to write these characters, I promised i'd write this if my idea got over 250 notes, Snufkin has Stagefright, and has no idea how to deal with it, it has over 400 now so, so dont yell if theyre ooc, so! sabotage! always the best option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Someone is sabotaging the talent show.Moomin and the others are determined to find out who.





	StageFright? Sabotage!

“A talent show?” Snufkin asked, thoroughly confused. 

“Yes, a talent show!” Snorkmaiden said, “We’re all going to go on stage and showcase our various talents to the whole of MoominValley!”

“We thought it’d be cool if you played the harmonica for it Snufkin.” Moomin added. “Doesn’t it sound like fun?”

In Snufkin’s personal opinion, it did not, in fact, sound like fun. In fact, it sounded like absolute torture. Playing his harmonica for Moomin and his friends, he didn’t mind, but getting up and performing in front of a large group of people, most of whom he barely even knew? That did not jive with him at all.

And yet, somehow, (probably because they had cornered him on the bridge without any escape options), he ended up agreeing to perform. When he finally found himself alone in his tent afterwards, he immediately collapsed into his pillow and let out a muffled scream. What was he going to do now?

Snufkin knew for a fact that he would not be able to perform at the talent show. But he had already agreed. He couldn’t just suddenly turn around and say he wasn’t going to do it. No, that’d be rude. And he couldn’t run away the night of the talent show either. There was no way for him to avoid the talent show.

‘Unless.” He thought, sitting up, already beginning to formulate a plan, ‘There wasn’t a talent show.’

~~~~

Moomin and the others had only just begun preparing for the talent show, and things were already going wrong. They’d set something up one night, only to discover it to be torn apart the next morning. Props, important props, were going missing one after the other. The sound system would malfunction during tests. 

Something was up.

“It has to be sabotage!” Snorkmaiden said, “There’s no way we could have a luck this bad.”

“But who could possibly want to sabotage the talent show?” Moomin asked. As far as he knew, everyone in MoominValley was excited for the show. Who would sabotage something they were excited for?

“Maybe it’s a ghost.” Little My suggested, purposely making her voice sound far spookier than it truly was. Sniff shivered. 

“A g-ghost? I hate ghosts. And monsters.” He said. Snufkin let out a huff from where he was sitting on the side of the stage. 

“I keep telling you Sniff, there are no monsters in MoominValley.” He said. 

“And ghosts?” Little My asked.

“Well, I suppose I can’t be sure on that one.” Snufkin said. Sniff shook harder. Moomin put a reassuring paw on Sniff’s shoulder.

“It’s probably not a ghost Sniff. Snorkmaiden is probably right, it seems like sabotage to me.” Moomin said, “Although, that leaves the question, if we’re being sabotaged, who is the saboteur?” 

The group went silent as they pondered who the saboteur could be. After a few moments of silence, Snufkin yawned and stood up. 

“It’s getting late, I’m heading back to my tent.” He said, and started to leave, “Though, I must say, with all the sabotage, I think that maybe we should give up on the show.”

“Give up on the show? No way!” Snorkmaiden said, “You know the old saying, ‘The show must go on’! I won’t let some lame saboteur stop me!”

“Whatever.” Snufkin mumbled, “I wish you good luck on finding your saboteur then. Goodnight.” And with that, he left.

The others sat around in silence for a bit longer.

“You know, we could set a trap for the saboteur.” Little My finally suggested. This piqued the others interest.

“That’s an excellent idea Little My!” Snorkmaiden said.

“What kind of trap do you have in mind?” Moomin asked. He didn’t really think trapping the saboteur was the best solution to their problem, but if it was the only way to find out who was trying to ruin the show, then so be it.

~~~~

That night, as Little My had suggested, Moomin, Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and Little My herself set up their trap. It took a bit of effort, as any good trap does, but soon it was done. With their trap completed, the four hid in the audience seats for the theatre, and relaxed, waiting for the saboteur to show up. As the moon rose higher in the sky, the four found themselves getting sleepy. They simply weren’t used to staying up so late. Eventually, they all fell asleep.

At around 3am in the morning, a figure snuck by their hiding spot. Deep in dreamland, the four didn’t even notice as the figure climbed up on the stage. 

Later, Moomin would thank Little My for having the foresight to set a loud bell to ring when the trap sprung. 

As the loud noise filled the air, the group four shot up. It took a moment for what the loud ringing meant to sink into their tired minds, but as soon as it did, they immediately began to run for the stage.

“I can’t believe we fell asleep!” Sniff said, “What if they’ve escaped already?” 

“They haven’t escaped Sniff!” Snorkmaiden said, “Look, there’s someone in the trap right now!” 

True to her word, there was someone struggling in the trap. There wasn’t enough light to see them clearly yet, but as Little My ran to hit the lights, Moomin couldn’t help but feel like there was something familiar about the figure in the trap, though he couldn’t figure out why.

He quickly figured it out when the lights turned on though. The sudden light momentarily blinded everyone, as their eyes had gotten quite used to the darkness at this point. When their visions cleared though, everyone instantly recognized the person in the trap.

“Snufkin! What are you doing here? Are you trying to catch the saboteur too?” Sniff asked. Little My smacked him in the head.

“You’re an idiot Sniff.” She said, “Snufkin is the saboteur.”

“Oh.” Sniff said. 

Moomin stared in shock at Snufkin, who wasn’t looking anyone in the eyes, mostly due to the fact that the trap was forcing his hat over his face. 

Not that it wouldn’t probably be covering his face if he wasn’t in the trap. 

“Snufkin, why would you sabotage the talent show?” Snorkmaiden said, as Moomin began to help Snufkin get out of the trap. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you mean Snorkmaiden.” Snufkin said, as the last ropes from the trap were pulled off. He stood up, brushing the dust from the trap off of his coat and hat. When there was no response other than silence, he looked up, to find the four looking at him with the most deadpan expressions he had ever seen on anyone in MoominValley’s faces. 

Clearly they weren’t buying his act of ignorance.

“Okay, so I sabotaged the show.” Snufkin sighed, giving up all pretenses. Little My snorted.

“We already knew that Snufkin, what we’re asking you his why.” She said. 

“I want to know why you’d go so far to ruin the show too.” Sniff said.

“Me too.” Moomin added, “I thought you were excited for the talent show Snufkin. What changed?” 

Snufkin fiddled with the edge of his hat as he pondered on how best to answer. The others waited patiently. Finally, he sighed and took off his hat, figuring it best to simply answer with the honest truth.

“To tell you the truth Moomin, I was never excited for the talent show.” He said, “Getting up on stage and performing in front of an audience of people just isn’t my thing.” 

“So you’re saying you have stage fright?” Little My said, a grin forming on her face. Snufkin glared at her as he shoved his hat back on his head.

“No! I just don’t like the idea of that many people, that’s all.” He said, huffing. Little My smirked, clearly not believing him. Moomin put his paw on top of her head, silently telling her to stop while she was ahead. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us you didn’t want to be a part of the show?” Snorkmaiden said, “It was your choice, we would have understood.”

“Yeah, there was no need to go as far as sabotage!” Sniff said. Snufkin sighed.

“I had already told you that I would do it! I couldn’t just turn around and say I changed my mind.” He said, “So I figured that, the only way I wouldn’t end up performing in the show, was if there wasn’t a show to perform in.” 

Little My snorted and burst out laughing. 

“That’s the conclusion you jump to? Really Snufkin?!” She laughed. Snufkin’s pulled his hat further over his face. Moomin decided that now was a good time to intervene. 

“You really didn’t have to do all this Snufkin. We would have understood if you had just told us.” He said, “Although, I am glad you’re telling us now. You don’t have to perform in the talent show if you don’t want to.”

Snufkin gave him a small smile. 

“Though, we do have to think of a suitable way to punish your sabotage.” Snorkmaiden said. Snufkin’s smile immediately dropped. “Now, what would be suitable?”

“He could repair all the damage he caused?” Sniff said.

“He could also work backstage, make sure everything runs properly during the show.” Little My added. 

“Yes! Those both work just fine.” Snorkmaiden agreed. “What do you think Snufkin?”

“I suppose it’s only right.” Snufkin said, “Though, I do believe the fine details should wait till morning. It is pretty late after all.”

The group suddenly became aware of how tired they were. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right Snufkin.” Moomin said, “We should be all getting to bed.” 

Everyone agreed, and after saying goodnight, they each headed to their homes to get some rest. 

Except for Snufkin. 

Who, really, was far too busy trying to find a way to dispose of the materials he was going to use to burn down the stage to sleep.


End file.
